Talk:Danelle
Categories Not sure about the Black Ajah and Forsaken categories. Mesaana was impersonating her, so there was a real Danelle. The original Danelle was definitely not a Forsaken, and it might be five to six and pick 'em if she was Black. Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Change to redirect? Since all the information from this page has now been integrated into Mesaana's page, should this page be changed into a redirect to that page or section? DagnyVin (talk) 00:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yes I tried but I don't have the authority or know how so I think Mainphramephreak has to do it. Thinking of re-directing Taim to M'Heal and Graendal, does she die off panel to become Halsalaam--GuanYu79 (talk) 06:54, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Creating a redirect is actually pretty simple, and any editor can do that if it's appropriate. All you have to do is edit the page in the Source tab and type: ::#REDIRECT Mesaana ::If you want it to redirect to a specific section on that page, it would be: ::#REDIRECT Mesaana#Secret identity ::I just wasn't sure if I should go ahead and do it or not, so I figured I'd ask for the opinion of others before doing it. The page for Hessalam already redirects to Graendal's page, so I think that is fine already? (unless I misunderstood the question) ...And I'm not sure what is best to do for M'Hael and Taim since there is already separate content on both pages, but I haven't had the chance to really look at Taim's page in depth yet. DagnyVin (talk) 18:04, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Danelle still needs to have a page. While she didn't have many friends, she still had friends in the Tower. Also, in order for other Aes Sedai to know how much to defer to her or if she should defer to them, everyone needs to know how long they spent as a novice and an Accepted. Mesaana didn't create Danelle, she just took over her identity. ---- 00:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, that makes sense. With some of the other Forsaken they were actually resurrected to the alternate characters so it is different from with Mesaana and Danelle since she existed before Mesaana took over her identity. I guess in that case this page should reflect the difference a little better. I can try and do so in the next few days. Also, I've just read the section above this one, and I think it would make sense to adjust the categories slightly along with that. DagnyVin (talk) 02:20, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I missed this point as well and didn't realize that she existed beforehand. I will tidy that up now. What I mean with Graendal is that I'm pretty sure she is killed of panel by shader hairen then resurected by the Dark One as Halsalaam. Is this right of is she just Graendal disfigured and if she did die does she need a new character box as with the other resurected characters. I think Taim needs to be redirected to M'Heal--GuanYu79 (talk) 22:42, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Graendal was killed and resurected. :::I'm not sure about M'Hael v. Taim. He's kind of a special case. On the one hand, all of the Forsaken are at their Forsaken names and not their origional names. On the other hand, M'Hael was a title before it became his Forsaken name. Also, none of the resurected Forsaken get their pages moved to their new name or split into two articles. Looking at ''Star Wars and Harry Potter, both of them have the "dual" name at their original name. That is, Vader and its variations redirect to Anakin Skywalker. Same with Voldemort to Tom Riddle. While I'm all for things matching up, the thirteen Forsaken are best known by their Forsaken names, while Taim is best known by his original name. I'm not sure if I've cleared the waters on this subject or just muddied them even more. Thoughts? ---- 01:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I was thinking that it may cause a bit to much confusion having the switch and probably to many people to try and re create a Taim page. I will put a new character box in Graendal when I get to her death--GuanYu79 (talk) 07:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::One would think it logical if M'Hael became a disambiguation link - one leading to the Asha'man title, the other to Mazrim Taim. As for Danelle, her page should most likely remain, since she did exist before Mesaana was out in the world roaming freely. And Hessalam redirects to Graendal, which is the name under which she is known - I also think Bao the Wyld refers to Demandred immediately. Maybe we should check that out. That might give us some reference. :::: 21:45, May 24, 2013 (UTC)A sister of the Blue